How Could You
by DreamAngel1414
Summary: Brooke gets abused by her dad and Lucas wants to help. After, Lucas gets into an accident that was in a way Brooke's fault. Really bad at Summaries
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone this is my first fanfic on this web site so tell me what you guys think.

Chapter 1 The Beginning

Brooke has almost never been more scared than she is right now. She was on the doorstep of Lucas's house. She has a pretty bad bruise on her left cheek and has mascara marks all down her face from crying. She bangs on the door and waits for an answer, shivering from the cold outside.

After no one comes, she raps on the door again and finally the lights in the house turn on. Lucas, who is looking very annoyed, opens the door to find a frightened and visibly shaking Brooke Davis. His eyes immediately soften and he gets worried. "Brooke, what are you doing here? Are you okay?" He asked genuinely concerned.

Brooke looked at him with tears in her eyes, "I'm sorry I had no where else to go. Peyton doesn't get back until tomorrow" "No, it's no problem, come in." He takes her hand and leads her inside. As she steps in from the darkness and into the light of his house he sees the bruise on her face. He gently traces it with his fingers. She flinches and turns her head away a little. "Brooke . . . what happened?" Lucas asked, almost positive that he knew the answer and he was afraid of it.

Brooke turns away from him. Lucas turns her around. "Was it your dad again? Did he do this?" She gives him a small nod. "Brooke! You have to go to the police!" She shakes her head quickly. "I can't!" "Why not?" Lucas asked. "Because he's my dad! I can't put my dad in jail!" "A dad doesn't do this to his children!" Lucas argued.

The more Lucas argued with her, the angrier she got. Not because he was arguing with her and not because he was trying to help her but because he made her realize that he was right, that dads were supposed to love their children, and it was obvious that her dad didn't, and that she did need help, if not from the police then from someone else. She just didn't want to believe him.

"Yeah, well a dad might not do this to his children, but at least my dad wanted me to be born and then didn't abandon me when I was born and leave me to be some bastard child that everyone hates!" Brooke immediately regretted what she said right after she said it.

Lucas looks down, extremely hurt by her words. "Lucas, I didn't mean -" Lucas cuts her off, "Umm, why don't you go get some rest or something, it's late and you had a long night" "Lucas -" Brooke tries to say something. "Brooke, not now! Look, you can have my room and I'll take the couch." Lucas walks away from her. "Lucas, wait!" He just keeps walking, ignoring her. She sighs and sniffles a little. She walks to his room. She didn't mean to hurt him. It just came out.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys, here's chapter 2.

I forgot to say this in the beginning but I do not own any of the one tree hill character. Thanks for all the reviews.

Chapter 2

It's about 9:30 in the morning and Brooke awoke to the sounds of birds chirping and the warm sunlight hitting her skin. She stretches a little, gets up and yawns. She looks around remembering the events of last night and why she is in Lucas's room.

She walks over to his mirror and looks at herself. The bruise on her cheek had gotten a little darker. "Oh my god . . . " She whispered to herself. She walked out of his room and into the living room. All she saw was the couch with a wrinkled blanket and pillow. Lucas was nowhere in sight. She walked to the kitchen and on the counter was a note.

Brooke,

I went to school. There's some food in the frig.

Just take what you want.

I made pancakes and they're in there. I saved you some.

Be back later.

Lucas

She had forgotten all about school. 'Great' She thought. Brooke opened the refrigerator and just like he said in the letter, there was a plate of pancakes. Brooke didn't understand how he could still think of her after everything she said to him, which she felt so bad for saying.

Lucas is walking down the hallway of the school and he is in deep thought. He couldn't believe Brooke. 'How could she say that?' he thought. He really did know that she didn't mean it but it still hurt.

Just then Peyton comes up next to him. "Hey." She said. Lucas snaps out of it and looks at her. "Oh hey. So how was your little weekend vacation with your dad?" "It totally sucked! I mean all he wanted to talk about was Ellie and everything and I'm just so sick of talking about all that stuff." Peyton said. "Oh," Lucas said, "Hey look I need to talk to you."

Peyton looked a little confused. "Umm, okay. Is everything okay?" Lucas pulls her over to where his locker is because there aren't as many people there compared to every where else in the hallway. "It's Brooke . . . " Lucas started. "Is she okay? 'Cause she's not here today. Did something happen?"

Lucas knew that Peyton knows about Brooke's dad also. It wasn't something knew for her to hear. She also tried to get Brooke to go to the cops but she just kept refusing. "It's her dad." He told her finally.

Peyton sighs. "I can't believe he hit her again. He's doing it more often now. She really need to get help" "I know." Lucas agreed. "How bad was she?" She asked. She wasn't sure if she wanted to hear the answer. "Not that bad. Just a big bruise. Nothing compared to last time." Lucas told her. "Good." Peyton was relieved. Last time he hit her, she broke two of her ribs.

The night was so clear in Peyton's mind. Brooke came to her house crying and Peyton had to take her to the hospital. They had to give a fake name and everything so that her dad wouldn't find her there. Brooke was so scared. Peyton didn't want that to happen again.

That afternoon, when Lucas came home, Brooke was sitting on the couch watching TV. As soon as she saw him she shut the TV off and walked up to him. "Hey." She looked into his eyes. She was going to appologize for everything that she said before and she hoped that he would forgive her.

"Hey." He wispered back at her. He was about to walk away when she grabbed his hand to stop him. He turns around and looks at her. "Lucas, please don't hate me. I'm really sorry about what I said and i didn't mean in. I was just mad at my dad and everything and I took it out on you." She looked at him in his blue eyes and she honestly thought that he was extremely mad at her and that he would never forgive her.

"Look, Brooke, I don't hate you. It just . . . it just surprised me. I didn't know that that's what you thought." Lucas said. "It's not. It's not what i think. I didn't mean it. Please, forgive me." Brooke pleaded.

Lucas looked into her hazel eyes and knew she was telling the truth. He nods. "Okay." He kissed her forhead and she leaned into his chest. "Thank you. I love you so much." Brooke said. "I know," He replied. "I love you too."

They spent the next couple of hours together watching TV, joking, and playing around. Finally, Brooke knew that she had to leave. She would be in so much trouble if she wasn't back before dark. "Look, Lucas, I gotta go." "No, you can't go back to there. The same thing is going to happen and you might get hurt worse this time." Lucas tried to stop her from leaving.

"I have to. If I don't leave now I'm going to be in so much trouble when I get home. It will just make everything worse. Please, I have to go." Brooke explained. Lucas didn't want her to go but he knew that she had to. "Fine, but if anything happens then call me or come here, no matter what time it is." He said. "Okay, I promise." Brooke walks to the door and leaves. Lucas sits down and sighs. He knew that this was a disaster waiting to happen.

ok you guys thats chapter two. tell me what you think. i'll try to get chapter 3 up as fast as possible.

luv you guys,

megan


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys thanks for all of the reviews and I'm sorry if it wasn't obvious but, yes, Brooke and Lucas are together, dating each other. All right well, here's chapter 3.

Chapter 3

It wasn't the nachos that Lucas and Brooke ate that were making his stomach feel kind of funky. It was nerves. He was nervous for Brooke, that she wasn't going to be okay when she got back home. He couldn't even do anything about it, and he hated that.

She wouldn't let him call the police, she wouldn't stay there, and no way in hell would she let _him _come home with _her_. All he could really do was to wait for her to come crying to him or Peyton. God, he hoped that that didn't happen. Or maybe he wanted it to happen. He knew that it would be worse if she didn't come to them when something happened.

Brooke walked into her front door and shut it as quietly as she could, trying to cause no attention towards her coming home. She tried to sneak upstairs but her mom and dad were both in the kitchen and when she passed it to get to the stairs they saw her. Her dad screamed out her name in anger as he saw her sneak by.

Right when Brooke heard his angry voice she knew she was in for it and she was so scared of what was going to happen. She knew it by the tone of her voice, really. He came barging out of the kitchen towards her with his wife, Brooke's mother, not far behind.

"Where the hell were you!" Brooke's dad screamed at her. "I-I was at P-peyton's house." Brooke lied, frightfully. "You slept over?" Her father asked. Brooke nodded. "Did I say that you could leave this house, let a lone sleep over a friend's?" "No, but –" Brooke started but her dad grabbed her shoulders hard. "Now didn't we learn last time about what happens when you do stuff that I don't approve of?" "I'm sorry, I didn't think that you would mind." Brooke tried to apologize. "Both of you _did_ go to school today right?" Her dad questioned.

Brooke nodded. Pause. Stop. Freeze-frame. Whatever you want to call it but right at that moment Brooke made her mistake. She quickly realized it too and so did her dad. "Well the school called. They said that you didn't attend today. Now why would you lie to me?" He said. Brooke didn't remember about the school calling until after she had told her father that she went to school that day. "I-I did-didn't, I m-mean . . ." Brooke tried to come up with an excuse. Nothing.

Her dad pinned her up against the wall, his hand around her throat. Although her mother hadn't said anything, she was there the whole time. "Mom, please, help." Brooke looked at her mother with pleading eyes. "No, I'm sorry honey, but how will you learn if you don't get punished when you misbehave."

Brooke looked at her surprised. '_Misbehaved_!' Brooke thought. "It's not misbehaving when your father hits you and then your scared to come home so you sleep over your friends house and you cant go to school because of the giant gaping bruise on your face!" Brooke shouted at her. Her dad got furious and slapped Brooke across the face. He let go of her and she flew into the wall. "Don't you ever talk back to you mother! Do you understand!" Her father screamed at her.

Brooke didn't answer him. She just wished she had stayed with Lucas. He walked over to her and pulled back her hair. "I said 'do you understand!'" Her father repeated himself, which she knew that he didn't like doing. "Yes." Brooke cried. "Yes what?" Her father asked angrily. "Yes, I understand, I won't talk back again!" She cried again.

For about the next forty-five minutes Brooke's dad hit her. Then he sent her to her room. Once her parents fell asleep Brooke snuck out of her room and to the front door. She opened it slowly, careful not to make it squeak and left. She didn't care how mad her dad got; right now she was so scared to stay in the house. Her dad could burst through the door at any given moment. It hurt so much probably a few broken ribs and her wrist was killing her, probably broken, or at least sprained. She went straight to Peyton's house.

Lucas was sitting on his couch trying to watch TV without worrying about Brooke. Every few minutes his mind would wander off but he would try to just relax. The phone rang and he got up and answered it. It was Peyton and she sounded . . . different. Like, kind of panicked. "Hey Luke, it's Brooke, her dad . . . he hit her again, and it's pretty bad." Peyton said into the phone. Lucas knew that this was going to happen. "Okay, I'll be right there." He responded. He ran out the door.

Peyton is hugging Brooke who is crying into her shoulder. Lucas walks in without knocking and Brooke gets up and runs to him. They hug and she cries some more. "You were right, I should have stayed with you." Brooke cried. Lucas tried to comfort her as best he could but she was way more bruised than he had ever seen her before.

"Hey come on, we should go to the hospital." He tried telling her. She shook her head. "No, I can't, he'll find me." "Brooke, your in pretty bad shape, I mean what, three, four broken ribs and . . ." Lucas looked down and saw that her wrist was in pretty bad shape too. " . . .and your wrist, it looks broken." "I can't, this time hurt the worst, if he finds me at a hospital and found out that I ran away . . . I'm scared it'll be even worse." Brooke said.

Lucas thinks for a moment and then looks at Brooke. "Okay, umm, I'm going to go do something, okay. I'll be back later, I promise." Lucas said. Brooke looks in his eyes and she knows what he's going to do. "No, Lucas, you can't!" Brooke told him. "Brooke, don't worry about it." He walked out and Brooke took Peyton's car keys and followed him.

Lucas pulled up in front of Brooke's house and Brooke wasn't far behind in Peyton's car. Lucas got out of the car and walked up to the doorway. Brooke ran up next to him. He rang the doorbell numerous times until Brooke's dad answered.

As soon as her dad opened the door Lucas punched him in his face. Brooke gasped. "Lucas, stop!" She screamed at him. He didn't care. Him and her dad, who is named Tom, kept fighting and punching each other inside the house. Brooke kept begging them to stop. Lucas was about to punch Tom when Brooke grabbed his arm. Without realizing what he was doing, he pushed her _hard _into the wall. She hit her already badly injured wrist and let out a small cry/yelp.

Lucas was about to hit Tom when he realized what he had just done. He stopped and ran up to Brooke. She was crying and when he got close to her she tried to back away. "Please . . . stop . . ." She whispered and begged him. "Brooke, no, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to." She just kept backing away from him as her father laughed. "So what, does this make you kind of like me now?" Her father asked Lucas. Lucas just looked at him.

Ok guys, there's chapter 3. I really didn't want to show the whole Tom (Brookes dad) hitting her thing, so I tried to only show a little bit. Tell me what you think. Review Review Review!

(megan)


	4. Chapter 4

ok im sorry that it took so long 2 ud. i was really buisy with school and a lot of hw. thanx for all of the reviews and yes, the 'accident' that is in the summary will be coming up soon but im not sure if it will b in this chapter or not. i dont really hav it worked out yet so . . . here's chapter 4

After the incident at Brooke's house, she went to Peyton's to stay the night. She was way to scared to stay at her house after everything that had happened there that night and there was no way she was staying with Lucas. She saw a side of him that she never thought he really had.

She was actually scared of him then, that he'd hurt her more. The look in his eyes when he turned around, just for that quick moment, when he pushed her into the wall. Of course he didn't do it on purpose and I guess she knew that but that doesn't change the fact that the person she trusted most hurt her. If he would have just listened to her in the first place and stayed away from her dad none of this would have happened.

Right now, she was sitting on Peyton's bed alone in the room, crying her eyes out. Peyton was down stairs doing something which Brooke didn't really care about right now, she was to deep into her thoughts.

Lucas was walking down the street slowly. He's looking down, obviously also deep into thought. His cheek is black and blue and has a cut on his lip but at least her dad looks worse that he does. Wait, how could he think that. He just got into a fist fight with his girlfriends dad and he hit her. He actually hurt her, the person that he loved.

The image kept running through his mind. He felt so bad. The look in her eyes . . . she was so scared of him right them. He tried to apologize but she just wouldn't listen.

She ran off right after then and he knew that it was to Peytons.

He wanted to see her . . . no he had to see her. What if she wouldn't talk to him. He needed her, without her he was just . . . nothing really. Finally, having a hard time deciding, he decided that he needed to see her, so off he went to Peyton's house, to either make the best choice of is life or the biggest mistake . . .

Peyton was sitting on the couch in her living room thinking. She didn't really want to go back upstairs to her room because Brooke was in there and she thought that she really needed to be alone right now.

Just then the doorbell rang. She got up to go get it and when she opened the door . . . Lucas was standing there looking tired and beet up. She shakes her head. "You can't be here, Lucas." She said.

"Please, just let me see her." Lucas begged.

She shakes her head again. "No, you have to leave! She doesn't want to see you!" She told him as he tried to get in the door, she kept getting in his way.

"Peyton, it's really important. I love her, i need to tell her that im sorry." He tried.

"I'm sorry Lucas, but you have to let her be."

Lucas shakes his head, pushes past her, and runs up the stairs. Peyton calls after him, "Lucas, no! Stop!" He doesn't listen to herand just keeps going.

Lucas opens the door to Peyton's room, where Brooke is. To his surprise she is on Peyon's bed sleeping, she has tear marks down her face and he really felt for her. 'She fell asleep crying because of me.' He thought.

The door squeaked a little while he was shutting it and it automatically woke Brooke up. She sat up quickly. She woke up from every little noise because she was used to it, when her dad used to go in her room after finding out she did something wrong. Those were the worst times since they were late at night becasue then in the morning at school she was so much more tired than she normally would be and if she fell asleep in class and her teacher told him, he would hit her some more.

Right away she got out of her bed. "What are you doing here?" She asked quietly.

He walked up to her. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do that." He told her. He tried to touch her arm and she moved away from him, who looked hurt after that.

"I don't care! I don't care that your sorry, that doesn't matter, what matters is that you did it! You hit me! Your just like him!" She said infering to her dad.

"No, I'm not." Lucas said. "I never want to hurt you."

"And that worked out so well, didn't it?" Brooke said back to him.

"Please, Brooke, I'm sorry." He tries to hug her but she pushes him away, hard.

"Get away from me! I hate you!" She screamed at him.

"Brooke . . . " He started but she cut him off.

" No! Remember all of the things that i said before, about you being a bastard child and everything, well i also said that it wasnt the truth and that I didn't mean it. Well, i lied. i did mean it. Your some stupid bastard child who hits their girlfriend! I hate you! Don't ever come near me again!" Brooke screamed through tears.

It sounded like she meant it this time. He looked into her eyes. "You really think that?" He asked her queitly.

"Yes." She answered with out emotion in her voice.

He looked into her eyes. He saw no regret of her saying that, no sadness. Worst of all he saw no sign of her lying. There were tears streaming out of her eyes. "Can you please get out! Don't you get it I hate you!" She yelled. Lucas was so hurt by what she said, she was his everything and she just told him that he was some bastard child and that she hated him and she actually meant it. He just walks out. Brooke collapses on her bed crying.

Lucas is driving on the road. He's thinking of Brooke. Of the good times: them kissing, them in school, them holding hands, them just talking . . . and then all of the bad times: her crying to him about her dad, him hitting her into the wall, her crying about him, her saying that she hates him. Lucas passes a red light without knowing. A mini van slams into Lucas's car and sends it flying into a pole on the other side of the street.

Ok wel there you go . . . chapter 4. yes i kno i sorta left it at a cliff hanger and sry. well . . . reveiw review review!

luv u guys

megan


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys. Please don't yell at me. I know that I haven't updated in a while. But thanks for all of the reviews! So, here's chapter five!

Chapter 5

After Lucas barged out of Brooke's room Peyton ran upstairs to see if she was okay. She knocked on the door softly and then opened it. She wasn't that surprised to see Brooke sitting their crying. "Oh my god, Brooke, what happened? Are you okay?" She asked kindly and sat down on the bed next to Brooke.

Brooke just shook her head and kept crying. Peyton felt so bad for her. No one should have to go through the pain that Brooke goes through. She pulls Brooke into a hug and just lets Brooke bawl into her shoulder.

They stayed that way for a while, for what seemed like forever but Peyton didn't care. This was when Brooke needed her most and she had to be there for her. "Hey, Brooke, it's gonna be okay."

"No it's not!" Brooke sobbed, "Once I go back home my dad is going to be sooo mad! If Lu –" she paused. She couldn't even bring herself to say his name. "If he wouldn't have gone to the house and hit my dad I would have at least had a fighting chance! I might as well be dead already now."

"Don't say that." Peyton told her. "You can stay here as long as you want to."

Brooke shakes her head and lets out another sob. "My dad will find me, he knows where you live and he knows that I stay here. I don't want you to get in trouble with him." She explained.

Just then Peyton's phone rang. She took it out of her pocket and glanced at the caller ID on the front. Unknown number? At this late at night . . . or maybe early, all depending on how you look at three o'clock in the morning.

"Hello?" Peyton answered. There was a pause and then Peyton's face saddened instantly.

Brooke looked at her with worried eyes. She didn't know what happened but by the look on her best friends face it couldn't have been good.

"Oh my god!" Peyton exclaimed into the phone. "Yeah, we'll be right there. Is he okay?" There was another pause and then Peyton's face became even sadder, if that was possible. "Yeah, we're coming. Bye" She finished her conversation and closed her flip phone, hanging up on the person on the other line. "Brooke, come on, we have to go now!" She told Brooke quickly.

"Who was that? What happened?" Brooke questioned, again being worried.

"Brooke come on, I'll tell you in the car. But right now we really have to go." Peyton tried to hurry.

"No, Peyton, who was that! Is everything okay?" Brooke once again questioned.

"Brooke . . ." Peyton tried to think of something to tell her, a lie, anything but what really happened.

"No, I'm not going anywhere until you tell me what happened!" Brooke yelled stubbornly.

Peyton didn't answer for a few moments but then decided that she had to tell Brooke. "It's Lucas." She stated quietly. "He was in an accident."

Brooke looked at her shocked and also took a moment before she spoke. "So what? Who cares? I hate him! I hope he dies!" She screamed angrily.

"Brooke, don't say that!" Peyton snapped at her.

"Why not, if it's true?" Brooke questioned not expecting the answer that she received from Peyton.

"Because he might die!" Peyton hollered at her.

Brooke sat there in silence and surprise. "What? What are you talking about?" Brooke asked in a shaky voice.

"He was in a car accident and he got hit pretty hard. The doctors don't think that he'll make it." Peyton told her quietly.

Brooke looked down. "But he has a chance, right?" Brooked asked. Peyton stayed silent. "Right!" Brooke shouted and Peyton flinched at the loudness in her voice.

"I don't know." She whispered simply.

"Oh my god!" Brooke let out another sob.

"Right now we have to get to the hospital, though, okay?" Peyton told Brooke. Brooke just nodded in response and stood up. They both walked out of Peyton's room, off to the hospital.

Nathan is pacing in the waiting room of the hospital and Karen is just sitting in one of the chairs with tear streaks down her face. Finally annoyed she yells at Nathan. "Can you please just sit down?"

He looks at her shocked and silently moves to a chair that is next to Haley, who is just sitting there shocked and dazed out, staring off into thin air.

"Nathan, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to yell. It's just what if he doesn't –" She couldn't bring herself to say 'what if he doesn't make it'. Another round of tears came running down her face.

"Don't say that. Lucas will make up. When has he ever let us down before?" Nathan tried to convince his half brother's mother, not knowing if what he was telling her was true at all. _What if she's right? What if Lucas doesn't make it through all of this?" _He thought but then quickly let the thought pass. He needed to be there for Karen and everyone else and he couldn't do that if he was thinking things like that.

"I hope your right." She told Nathan. Just then, Brooke and Peyton came quickly down the hallway towards them.

Right when Brooke when up to him he saw the massive bruises that she was covered with. Every part of skin that he saw had some type of bruise or cut on it. "Brooke, what happened, are you okay?" Nathan asked concerned.

Brooke ignored his comment. "Where is he? Did they tell you anything?" She asked. Nathan shook his head no. For the first time she looked at Nathan's cloths. They were covered with crimson stains, blood. "Who called the ambulance?" She asked. No answer. "Who found him?" She asked a little more forceful this time.

"Me." Nathan said barely above a whisper. "I was driving by where he crashed on my way home. I recognized his car."

"Oh my god. Are you okay?" She asked, just thinking about how hard it must have been for him to find his brother nearly dead in a totaled car. He nodded. "What did he . . ." She took a breath. "What did he look like?"

"What?" Nathan didn't understand what she meant. _Was she thinking about what he was wearing! How could you think about that when that person can die at any moment! _He thought.

"Was he conscious?" She asked, clearing up the question a little more for him.

Nathan shakes his head. He now knew that she meant what he looked like injury wise.

"H-how much . . ." She couldn't say it. Just thinking about it made her shake. "How much blood . . ." That was all she could get out without totally breaking down, which she felt could happen at any time.

Nathan knew what she meant. "A lot." He said just loud enough for her to hear. Just then a doctor comes up to them.

"Hi, I'm Dr. McCoy. Your Lucas Scott's family correct?" He asked and they all nodded and stood up, with the exception of Haley, who just sat there.

"How is he, how's my son?" Karen asked not knowing if she wanted the answer or not. If it was bad news than maybe she would be better off not knowing.

The doctor sighed. "Your son lost an extreme amount of blood. Now we gave him a transfusion, but we are very concerned that it might not work. Along with the amount of blood loss his lung collapsed. He won't be able to breathe on his own, and if and when he wakes up we won't know how long it would be before he can. We did our best to repair the lung. There were also many much more less important injuries. He had five broken ribs and a shattered shoulder."

"Basketball." Nathan whispered. "If he wakes up, will he ever be able to play basketball again? It's his life." Nathan spoke up a little louder.

"Nathan, that's not the most important thing right now!" Karen told him.

The doctor answered anyway. "No, it would be nearly impossible. His shoulder on the side of the car closest to the point of impact was literally shattered. It was extremely hard to repair."

"Can we see him?" Nathan questioned.

"I suppose. I don't see any harm in it." Dr. McCoy stated.

"Thank you." Karen thanked the doctor. Dr. McCoy nodded and walked away.

"Hey, why don't we go and see him?" Nathan said to everyone.

Karen nodded. "Yeah, I'm gonna go right now."

"Okay, we'll be there in a minute." Nathan said. Karen walked toward Lucas's room. "Hey, you guys come on, let's go." Nathan told the small group.

"You know what, I'm gonna go call Jake, I'll see him tomorrow. You guys are more important to him than I am."

"Are you sure?" Nathan asked. Peyton nodded and then left to go outside where her cell phone would get reception.

"I can't go." Brooke said quietly.

"Why not?" He asked her.

"Because it's my fault that he's in here in the first place." She told him.

"That's not true, you weren't the one to run the red light and get slammed by another car, Brooke."

Brooke shook her head. "The last words that I said to him were me calling him some stupid bastard child and 'I hate you'. God, Nathan, how could I say that?" She asked and started crying again.

Nathan took her in his arms. "No, I'm sure you didn't mean it. Your were just mad."

Brooke shook her head again. "No, he thinks that I do, I swore to him that I did." She sobbed.

"Hey, don't worry about it, I'm sure he'll forgive you. Now come on, let's go see him, okay?" He said. Brooke nodded. They were about to walk away when he saw Haley just sitting in the chair with her legs curled up towards her chest. He walks up to her. "Hales, baby, come on." He takes her hand and she instantly pulls it away from him. "Baby, what's wrong? Don't you want to see Lucas?" He asked her and she just sat there, a single tear sliding down her cheek. "Haley, come on, he would want you to be there."

She looks at him. "It doesn't matter." Those were the fist words that came out of her mouth. "I'll just be getting in Karen's way."

"No, no you won't." He told her. "Karen knows how much you and Lucas care about each other. He's your best friend. Now, come on, let's go and see him. Finally, Haley nodded. They all walked away towards Lucas's room, hoping for the best.

Okay there you go everyone, chapter five, now I don't know how good it is because I wrote it at 3 in the morning so tell me what you guys think. Review, Review, Review!

(megan)


End file.
